Shenry
by altava
Summary: The first of its kind! Sharon x Henry! Please read my other stories if you get the chance KTHXBAIGUIZE! MY NAME HAS CHANGED TO ROMA VANE SO YEAH.
1. Chapter 1

"Henry, how could you do this? You—" Lando stopped, made sure no one was listening, and leaned in, whispering,_ "You know I like her."_ Henry nodded, heat flooding his cheeks and his ears. He didn't mean to kiss Sharon; it was an accident. He was walking her to her dormitory, because he didn't think it would be right to let a lady wander alone in the dark. When they approached the door, he didn't think she would turn around — she only did so to thank him for accompanying her — and he tripped, and their lips met. It was that simple.

But that was last night. Now, he was scared for his life; he _worked_ for Lando. How idiotic could he have possibly been to kiss the girl of his boss's dreams? "I-I'm sorry, sir…" Henry muttered shyly. "You're _sorry_, now, aren't you?" Lando asked angrily. Henry stuttered, "It — It wasn't on purpose. Honest." Lando stood there for a second, glaring at his underling, said to Henry, "I'll see you at lunch. We'll talk then," and then he left. And ,just like that, he was alone. Or so he thought. At that moment, somebody came out from behind the bushes, and when Henry saw who it was, he nearly fell over onto the ground.

"Were you…" Henry started, "… here the whole time?" Sharon nodded. "Yes, I heard it all." She looked in Lando's direction, then back to Henry. "He really shouldn't get to bully you like that. It's just not fair." She stated. Henry shrugged, replying, "My family has been serving under the Ascads for a few generations now. I suppose I have to put up with it. He doesn't harm me — not physically, anyway. He just yells at me. It's quite understandable, though; I _do_ mess up a lot." Sharon caressed his cheek with her hand. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the courtyard. Henry's face flooded with heat once more. "I think it's very brave of you, putting up with all his rubbish. Lando's a nice boy, and he's very intelligent, but he tends to get angry very easily." Henry nodded. "Yes, Mister Ascad does have a very…_disagreeable_ temper…" Sharon leaned in and kissed Henry once again, making sure there was no one around before she did so. Henry stuttered, "O-Oh, um, er…" Sharon giggled. "You know, when we first met, I thought you were very… well, let's just say, you didn't strike me as a 'social butterfly'." She smiled at him for a moment. "But you're really very sensitive, and very sweet." Her hand was still gently cupping his cheek. He smiled weakly. "Do you think so?" He asked shyly. She giggled. "I really do." She looked at her watch. "Ack!" She spat, picking up her books, which were lying behind the bush where she was hiding. "We're late for class!" Luckily, Henry's bag was on his shoulder at all times, because she grabbed his wrist, leaving him bobbing behind her, soon to confront a very angered and annoyed arithmetic professor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Leidle. Mister Redole. So glad you could join us." The old, steely-haired woman pushed her bright pink pointed librarian-style glasses to the bridge of her nose, practically shoving it into her skull. "If you would be _so kind_ as to take a seat, then _perhaps_ we could begin." The woman said in a cold tome, as she did with every student. Except Hershel. For all the students knew, she might as well have _fancied_ him. A rumour that Hershel wouldn't have to hear, if he could help it. "Yes, Ms. Roberson…" the children replied. Henry took his seat next to Lando in the back, and Sharon next to Hershel in the front row.

-o-

"Sorry for having kept you up before class, Henry." Sharon said as the two made their way to their usual lunch table. Lando had his backpack with him and, as always, was trying to shoot paper airplanes into Hershel's hair. "Dude, quit it!" Hershel scolded, chuckling slightly as he pulled the long paper creations out of his hair, running his fingers through it. "I swear, Lando," Sharon said, giggling, "You can be such a child." He looked down, blushing slightly. Henry took a seat silently next to Lando, and Sharon, again, next to Hershel. That was their usual formation; Lando, Henry, Sharon, then Hersh himself.

Sharon looked at Henry, as Hershel and Lando joked, as usual. Well, Hershel's being mature_ about it, at least, _Sharon thought. She glanced at Henry, who was picking at his food, his silver eyes grazing the courtyard, silently, coldly. "Henry, are you okay?" Sharon asked? He snapped his head up, then focused his attention back on the rustling leaves of a beech tree in the distance. He nodded. "You should really eat something." She said, motioning to his plate. He looked down, back up, and shrugged. "Yeah, dude," Lando said, nudging Henry's arm. "Beef up." Henry looked at the ground, his cheeks glowing faintly. "'Mm not hungry." He replied. "Besides, the way you'll kill me later—" His eyes flashed to Sharon "— I'll probably toss it up anyway." Lando had honestly forgotten. Sharon felt embarrassed about holding Henry up like that, and sad that Lando was going to make him pay for something that happened by accident. She decided it was best to leave them alone. She ate her food in silence for the rest of the hour, wondering what it is Lando was going to torture Henry with this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lando, Please...

"Alright." Lando said. He and Henry were sitting against the beech tree; well, Henry was, sitting up straight - Lando was lying on his back, one arm behind his head, the other resting across his stomach, and he was gazing up at the softly rustling leaves. "Tell me what happened again, Henry." Henry nodded, leaning his head back slightly so it rested against the tree, and closed his eyes. Clearing his throat, he started. "Well, first..."

-o-

"_Sharon?" Henry asked softly. The blonde started, looking up at Henry, her hand resting just beside her left breast, where her heart was. "Oh! - Oh, it's only you. I thought it was a professor." She whispered, picking up her books, stuffing her messenger bag neatly with them, and then standing up. "I should probably be getting back to my dormitory..." She took a few steps, and found Henry walking beside her. After she made a turn, she asked, "Henry, aren't the boys' dormitories that way?" Henry looked back, nodded, then continued walking with her. "I thought I should accompany you back to your dormitory. It wouldn't be right to let a lady wander alone at night, whether she knows where she's going or not." Sharon smiled softly, her cheeks beginning to glow a faint pink. "Well, thank you, Henry, that's very sweet of you."_

_Once they had reached the dormitories, Henry, not paying attention, if only for a split second, took another step forward, even though Sharon had stopped, and was starting to turn around. He tripped, landing on her. She said, "Thank you, Henry, for coming with m-!" Their eyes closed slowly as their lips met, then came back to reality a few moments later when they parted. "Oh, gosh..." Henry stuttered, his nose and cheeks glowing red. "I-I'm so sorry, Miss Sharon... I-I didn't mean to-" Sharon held up a finger, and he quieted. "It's fine. You should probably get back to your dormitory now." She said, walking inside and leaving him alone. "Y-Yeah..." He turned, almost robotically, and made his way back._

-o-

"So that's what happened, huh?" The redhead questioned. Henry nodded silently. "It was an accident, Master Lando. I never meant any harm to either of you. I'm sorry..." He opened his eyes, looking down, expecting Lando's angry, I'll-figure-out-what-to-do-with-you-sooner-or-later face. But instead, Lando looked calm. "M-Master Lando...?" Henry asked softly. Lando's eyes opened, and, by instinct, Henry flinched. But Lando looked completely calm. "Okay." He said, sitting up. "O-Okay, sir?" Henry asked cautiously. "You... aren't going to punish me? You do have feelings for Miss Sharon, and, accident or not, I did violate that..." Lando shook his head. "It's cool." He replied. Henry decided to let it go. "I suppose I'll be going back to the dormitory now... I have a report due tomorrow..." Lando nodded. "Alright, then." Henry walked away, puzzled. He wondered whether or not Lando was really alright, or if he was plotting something. It wasn't in his nature to be this calm about something - _especially_ something that had to do with Sharon.


End file.
